His Secret
by Kemeja Tua
Summary: Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke agar bisa lebih dekat tentunya. Entah mengapa dengan pria ini aku merasa harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya padahal selama ini aku tidak terlalu berminat untuk mengejar pria mana pun sebagai kekasihku. Setidaknya secara serius.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang aku dapatkan dari membuat fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

 **Sakura**

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Selalu seperti ini jika aku mengajaknya bertemu. Pasti banyak alasan untuk menolak ajakan makan siang dariku. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sejak empat bulan lalu kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun selama itu juga frekuensi pertemuan kami dapat di hitung dengan jari. Menyedihkan? Ya, cukup menyedihkan karena aku harus beberapa kali menelan kekecewaan menerima penolakan dari dirinya. Tapi aku berusaha menekan rasa kecewa itu agar tidak menguasai diriku untuk membencinya, karena rasa cinta ini sudah terlalu dalam untuk pria itu.

 _Love at First sight_ , itu bisa dikatakan mungkin terjadi padaku saat pertama kali tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya. Pertemuan yang menjadi awal dari kisah hidup kami untuk seterusnya. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di sebuah toko buku, saat aku mencari sebuah buku referensi untuk pekerjaanku. Tanpa sengaja kedua tangan kami bersentuhan saat akan mengambil sebuah buku yang sama. Terdengar seperti adegan drama memang apa yang kami alami. Tapi nyatanya memang itulah yang terjadi, dan sejak itulah aku mengagumi dirinya.

Sasuke. Pria tampan, tinggi, dan kuketahui hidupnya mapan karena dia merupakan seorang CEO Akatsuki Department Store yang mendadak menjadi pusat pikiranku sejak mengenal dia setelah pertemuan kedua kami di sebuah kafe saat jam makan siang. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya agar bisa lebih dekat tentunya. Entah mengapa dengan pria ini aku merasa harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya padahal selama ini aku tidak terlalu berminat untuk mengejar pria mana pun sebagai kekasihku. Setidaknya secara serius.

Hari berganti hari. Kami pun semakin dekat layaknya sebagai teman. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama karena aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya lebih dari rasa sukaku sebagai teman. Tapi perasaan suka wanita terhadap seorang pria. Aku cukup kaget dengan reaksinya yang hanya tersenyum, lalu tanpa ragu dia menerima perasaanku.

Bukankah itu sungguh keberuntungan bagiku karena aku tidak perlu menanggung malu jika perasaanku ditolak?

Aku pikir dengan menjalin hubungan dan memiliki status sebagai kekasih dari seorang Sasuke hidupku akan berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Intensitas pertemuan yang sedikit malah membuatku cukup frustrasi. Apalagi mengingat hubungan kami yang baru seumur jagung. Seharusnya saat ini menjadi masa yang paling membahagiakan, kurasa.

Drrrttt … drrrtttt …

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _Sakura, cepat kembali ke kantor!_

* * *

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi kafe setelah membaca pesan dari rekan kerjaku, kemudian langsung menuju kasir dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kafe untuk kembali ke kantor.

Siang ini aku berencana untuk menemui Sasuke di kantornya, karena jika aku mengajak bertemu di luar kemungkinan aku akan menerima penolakan lagi. Untungnya pekerjaanku hari ini tidak terlalu banyak sehingga aku bisa meluangkan waktu lebih banyak untuk menemui dia. Aku sudah berada di depan bangunan yang berdiri kokoh dengan tulisan Akatsuki Department Store di depannya, dan bergegas menuju ruangannya.

Saat aku telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, aku dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria yang tidak kukenali karena posisinya yang memunggungiku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tampaknya sesuatu hal yang serius. Dengan ragu aku mengetuk pintu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, aku langsung melangkah menuju ke depan meja kerjanya.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang," perintah Sasuke pada pria tersebut.

Pria itu menganggukkan kepala, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat kami berpapasan, pria tersebut menatapku sebentar, dan tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa melalui senyuman pria itu ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang mungkin akan berkelanjutan jika tidak mengingat tujuan awalku datang kemari.

Aku langsung melemparkan senyuman ke arah pria yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang sama sekali tidak kuhiraukan.

"Kenapa kau repot – repot datang kesini?" tanyanya tanpa memandangku dan menyibukkan diri dengan berkas – berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Aku menghela napas pelan mengingat pertanyaan darinya yang menyiratkan kalau dia seakan tidak suka jika aku menemuinya atau mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau aku mengajakmu bertemu di luar, kau pasti akan menolaknya lagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke kantormu," jawabku dengan kekehan pelan.

"Bukankah kau belum makan siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" bujukku kepadanya yang masih saja berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi bukankah ini sudah waktunya jam makan siang? Kau juga harus ingat dengan perutmu," ujarku tidak mau kalah.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar, dan aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diingatkan tentang jam makan siang," katanya dengan nada membentak, membuat aku terkejut dengan sikapnya karena untuk pertama kali selama aku mengenalnya dia berkata sedikit keras kepadaku.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin makan siang. Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Terserah." Setidaknya dia tak menolak permintaanku.

Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan diriku yang sedang menahan lapar ini. Tapi rasa lapar ini sepertinya terbayarkan dengan objek di depanku. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, kerutan di dahinya yang terkadang sangat dalam, mata kelam yang sangat fokus dengan kertas – kertas di hadapannya menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagiku. Apalagi sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Anggap saja ini sebagai pelepas rasa rinduku padanya yang sudah tidak teredam lagi. Sembari memerhatikan dirinya yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku teringat dengan pria yang berbincang dengannya tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahui keberadaan pria tadi tapi aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan suara untuk mencairkan suasana hening yang tercipta sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Sasuke, siapa pria tadi?" tanyaku langsung yang membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Bukan siapa – siapa," jawabnya datar.

"Lalu kalian membicarakan apa? Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat serius?" tanyaku lagi semakin penasaran atas jawabannya barusan.

"Apa kau berniat menginterogasiku sekarang? Sejak kapan kau mulai ikut campur urusan orang lain?" aku pun hanya menggigit bibir bawahku, menutupi rasa gugupku saat melihat wajahnya saat ini yang seakan sedang menahan amarah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tidak mengapa kalau kau tidak ingin cerita," kataku masih dengan rasa gugup. Sepertinya keputusanku untuk bertanya perihal pria tersebut salah besar. Seharusnya dari awal aku memang tidak terlalu berani untuk ikut campur urusannya. Aku pun merutuki sikap keingintahuanku yang tidak pernah hilang sehingga membuat moodnya yang sudah buruk menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Suasana pun hening kembali. Merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini aku mengitari pandanganku menelisik sekeliling ruang kerjanya.

Nuansa putih hampir mendominasi ruangan ini. Sofa coklat bergaya minimalis berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya yang juga bergaya minimalis. Ada banyak buku yang berjejer rapi di rak lemari yang tidak terlalu besar berada di samping meja kerjanya. Jendela kaca besar yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan kota yang ramai di siang hari. Bisa dibayangkan pemandangan kota di malam hari mungkin akan lebih indah dengan kerlap – kerlip lampu hias. Pandanganku terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pigura yang berada di pojok kanan meja kerja Sasuke.

Dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas foto seorang pria yang sudah pasti itu Sasuke, dan seorang wanita yang tidak aku kenal. Aku dapat melihat kedekatan mereka berdua dari cara mereka yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain. ntah apa hubungan antara mereka berdua yang sejujurnya membuat hatiku sedikit tidak menerima melihat keakraban mereka. Aku hanya berprasangka mungkin wanita itu mempunyai hubungan keluarga dengan Sasuke meskipun tidak ada kemiripan dari paras wajah mereka. Ya … hanya sekadar untuk menenangkan hati. Aku takut jika bertanya lagi kemungkinan hal seperti tadi akan terulang lagi. Cukup tadi saja seorang Sasuke tidak ingin urusannya dicampuri sekali pun aku adalah kekasihnya.

Aku melirik arloji yang kukenakan. Sudah hampir satu jam aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bertemu Sasuke walaupun lebih banyak waktu untuk dia mengacuhkan diriku. Aku pun berniat beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki untuk kembali ke kantor, dan terhenti saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Akhir pekan nanti, kujemput pukul 7 malam." Perkataannya sukses membuatku bingung. Apa barusan dia mengajakku kencan?

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, dan maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali," lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum senang.

Aku hampir bersorak kegirangan mendengar ajakannya barusan, dan untungnya aku masih bisa mengontrol sikapku yang tidak melompat kegirangan di hadapannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya mengulum senyum bahkan sesekali tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang yang melihat keadaanku sekarang, yang kupedulikan adalah aku tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan tiba. Semoga ini jadi awal yang baik agar sikapnya kembali lembut seperti saat pertama kali kami mengenal.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai hai, ini ff SasuSaku pertamaku. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto. Dan aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil dari membuat cerita ini.**

* * *

 **Sakura.**

Aku merasa Tuhan sangat baik kepadaku. Tanpa terasa hari yang kutunggu pun tiba. Sudah sejak satu jam aku bersiap sebelum Sasuke menjemputku, dan kupastikan untuk selalu mengingat bahwa dia tidak suka menunggu.

Bel apartemenku berbunyi. Kurasa seseorang yang kutunggu sudah datang menjemputku. Setelah kuyakin semuanya siap, aku melangkah menuju pintu apartemenku. Pintu terbuka lebar dan pemandangan yang tersaji saat ini cukup membuat napasku terasa terhenti sejenak. Apakah sosok yang ada dihadapanku ini benar – benar jelmaan manusia? Mungkin terkesan berlebihan memang, tapi aku merasa malam ini kadar ketampanannya menjadi berkali lipat dari biasanya yang memang sudah tampan.

Dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang selaras dengan gaun selutut yang kupakai, dipadukan dengan kemeja biru polos serta dasi yang bertengger manis di lehernya. Tidak ada kesan glamor, tetapi aku yakin pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah merk branded yang harganya tidak sembarang.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri di situ?" tanyanya menyadarkanku dari segala lamunan tentang dirinya.

"Ah ... maaf."

Apakah dia menyadari kegugupanku? Aku beringsut dari pintu apartemen setelah menutupnya, dan berjalan di samping Sasuke menuju mobil audi hitamnya yang terparkir di _basement_ apartemen ini.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang mengeluarkan suara. Sasuke sangat fokus dengan kemudinya, sedangkan aku hanya memandang keluar kaca mobil yang menyuguhkan pemandangan jejeran etalase toko di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui. Aku sungguh membenci keadaan seperti ini dan berharap agar cepat sampai ke tempat yang kami tuju.

Dan ternyata aku tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama. Kami akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan yang belum aku ketahui. Aku segera turun dari mobil Sasuke dan tidak kupungkiri bahwa saat ini diriku merasa takjub dengan restoran yang menjadi pilihannya.

 _High class_ , ya tentu saja bagi seorang CEO muda seperti dia. Walaupun aku belum pernah ke restoran ini tetapi aku yakin restoran yang bergaya klasik ini pasti menyajikan makanan – makanan dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Kami berdua melangkahkan kaki memasuki restoran yang sangat kental dengan sentuhan Eropanya. Pelayan di sisi kanan kiri memberikan senyuman ramah seraya membungkukkan badannya menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku hanya membalas canggung senyuman mereka yang kurasa jika ada cermin sekarang pasti aku sendiri akan tertawa melihat mimik wajahku. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman tipis.

Seorang pelayan yang sepertinya memang menunggu kedatangan kami berdua menunjukkan meja yang telah dipesan oleh Sasuke. Aku sempat bingung karena meja yang telah dipesan sudah ditempati oleh orang lain, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya sehingga aku pun tetap mengekor.

Pelayan tersebut mempersilahkan kami berdua untuk duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan di hadapan kedua pelanggan tersebut. Aku mengambil tempat di depan seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun merah yang menambah kesan anggunnya di malam ini. Sasuke duduk di sebelahku dan berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang juga tidak kalah tampan dari pria yang menjadi kekasihku ini.

Di meja yang kami tempati sudah tersaji berbagai macam menu yang sepertinya belum kupesan. Namun aku mengingat kalau Sasuke sudah mereservasi restoran ini jadi tentu saja dia tidak akan lupa untuk langsung memesan hidangannya walau tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu mengenai hidangan apa yang kusuka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya wanita di hadapan kami, memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu sangat baik," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oh … baguslah, dan kau…" Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu." Aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Uzuki Yugao," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan ini adalah Sasori, kekasihku," lanjutnya, menjelaskan posisi pria di sampingnya dengan menekankan kata _kekasihku_ sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sebenarnya ada apa antara Sasuke dengan wanita itu? Ah … benar, aku baru ingat sekarang bahwa wanita yang sebelumnya kurasa familiar memang pernah kulihat walau tidak secara langsung. Wanita itu, atau lebih tepatnya Uzuki Yugao adalah wanita yang ada di foto bersama Sasuke. Tapi hubungan seperti apa yang ada antara mereka berdua? Memang wanita itu memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada kami berdua. Namun ada sedikit keganjilan di sini yang tidak kumengerti.

"Kalian sudah berhubungan berapa lama?" tanya Yugao.

"Ah, hubungan kami baru berjalan sekitar empat bulan," jawabku sedikit malu karena harus memproklamirkan lamanya status kami.

"Oh ya? Ternyata sudah berjalan cukup lama dari yang kukira. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang masalah ini?" sepertinya wanita di hadapanku ini cukup penasaran dengan hubunganku dan Sasuke.

"Bukan hal penting untuk dibicarakan jika pada akhirnya kalian juga akan tahu," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang belum berubah, datar.

Suasana menjadi senyap, hanya terdengar dentingan suara garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring. Hanya menikmati hidangan yang tersaji atau memang kecanggungan yang sedikit kentara terlihat saat ini.

"Kalian berdua pasangan yang serasi," kataku memecah keheningan karena tidak terdengar komentar dari siapa pun di antara kami berempat.

"Terima kasih," sahut pria yang menjadi kekasih Yugao sembari memberikan senyuman kepada wanita di sampingnya.

"Dan dua bulan lagi kami berencana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan," sambung Yugao riang.

"Benarkah? Selamat kalau begitu. Itu berita yang menggembirakan."

"Ehem." Deheman yang cukup keras dari Sasuke menginterupsi pembicaraan yang membuat kami bertiga mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Semoga kalian berdua berbahagia," kata Sasuke kembali dengan nada datarnya.

"Tentu saja," sahut Yugao. "Kami akan memastikan bahwa kami akan hidup berbahagia. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tidak membuat hidupku bahagia, benar 'kan Sasori?" lanjutnya lagi meminta pendapat kepada prianya.

"Ya ... itu benar sekali Sasuke-san. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanitaku ini larut dalam kebahagiaan yang tidak pasti."

"Bukankah terlalu egois untuk seseorang menuntut rasa bahagia itu jika dia sendiri tidak ingin mencobanya apalagi bertahan untuk menunggu kebahagiaan itu datang?"sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kita rela melepaskannya jika dia dapat menemukan kebahagiaan lainnya." Sasori membalas dengan serius.

Aku melihat Sasuke dengan genggaman tangannya yang mengepal kuat di bawah meja yang tidak akan terlihat oleh pasangan di depanku kecuali diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka bertiga, dan sepertinya di situasi ini hanya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benakku sekarang sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang akan memberikan penjelasan terhadapku. Aku menyesap sedikit minuman yang telah tersaji untuk meredam sedikit kebingungan yang ada di otakku sekarang.

"Kalian juga secepatnya menyusul kami nantinya." Tiba – tiba Yugao memberikan pernyataan yang hampir saja membuatku menyemburkan minuman yang sudah kuminum setengah gelas.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir," ujar Sasuke. "Kami akan segera memberitahu kabar gembira itu nanti."

Apalagi ini? Apakah seorang Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya kali ini walau kata – katanya masih bias, yang tidak secara gamblang menyatakan bahwa dia akan membawa hubungan kami kearah yang lebih serius yaitu ikatan pernikahan? Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan berpikiran seperti itu. Aku bingung harus memberikan pernyataan seperti apa. Yang kulakukan pasti seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Hanya tampang bingung dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, ya ... hanya seperti itu keadaan yang dapat kugambarkan.

Yugao dan Sasori, kekasihnya, memberikan senyuman dan pandangan seperti mengatakan 'selamat' kepadaku yang masih tak bergeming. Aku melirik Sasuke yang menyantap makanannya dengan santai tanpa memedulikan keterkejutanku. Tidak ada pembicaraan lebih lanjut. Kami hanya terfokus pada makanan yang kami santap hingga pertemuan yang kukira sebelumnya kencan untukku berakhir malam ini.

 **TBC**

 **Rekomendasiin aku cerita SasuSaku dong reader, ato author ff yang bagus. Plis ... Ratenya apa aja. Tapi chapternya jangan lebih dari 20 ya. Makasih sebelumnya. Dan ditunggu ripiunya.**

 **Makasih buat Uchiha Cherry 286, Nurulita as Lita-san, 5a5u5aku5ara, it is ink atas ripiunya. Bikin semangat deh.**


End file.
